


Unnamed Roleplay

by Nichu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichu/pseuds/Nichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki have been “grounded” to Midgard and are currently in LA. They share an apartment with two women, Audri and Elsa (OCs that have no real part in this).</p><p>They are young adults and this is totally AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnamed Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> I play Thor. My Loki is to remain anon.

For the past few weeks he'd been having vivid dreams that involved his brother; they were almost always of heated scenes of them somewhere in the shadows of Asgard doing unspeakable things. The worst part was that it was getting harder for him to distinguish between reality and fiction…

Thor shook his dream from his mind as he sat up in bed; alone. He glanced around the still foreign room and sighed. This was a big hint that proved Thor’s dreams to be just that, dreams.

They were still exiled on Midgard; the feel of the fabric against his skin and the distant sound of the television from beyond the door proof that this was his unfortunate reality.

It was a weekday, so the boys had the apartment to themselves as Audri and Elsa had work and school to attend to. Thor was alone with his thoughts and soon needed a distraction.

He had woken up a bit more and figured out that it was one of those mornings. His dream made for an uncomfortable awakening and soon Thor needed to figure out a solution, either take care of it or find a distraction. That choice was made with a swift roll out of bed and hastily placement of a scarf on the outside of the bedroom door. He didn’t bother to make sure it stayed on the knob as he closed the door again as quietly as he could.

Thor was never good at distractions; especially when his sex was involved. He let out a low groan as shivers danced across his bare skin, his flesh sensitive from lack of attention. It was hard to attend to oneself when sharing an L.A. apartment with two women and a bedroom with your brother. Not much privacy.

He let out his breath in short hot puffs as he tossed his head back and stretched his spine, toes curling from the electric feeling in his groin as he hand jerked up and down. 

"Loki..." his palm rounded the tip, smearing pre-cum as he dragged his hand down again, tighter this time, "Loki..... Loki...." he hadn't realized that he'd started moaning his brother's name so hungrily. 

Loki grew restless. 

It didn't help that there was absolutely nothing interesting to watch on the television. You would think, not being from that world, that he would be able to find something that piqued his curiosity...but no. That would not be happening today. 

With a sigh, the young Prince stood and turned off the TV. He contemplated the bookcase briefly, but decided he would rather peruse his new acquired iPad instead. However, that was back in the bedroom. 

So he made his way down the hall, noticing something on the floor, his scarf. 

Quirking an eyebrow, he picked it up. He didn't remember using this scarf recently, but shrugged it off. Perhaps one of the girls dropped it when they were tidying up the apartment. 

And without so much as a knock, he entered the room he shared with his brother. Immediately he stopped in the doorway, scarf falling from his hands and face flushing dramatically. 

"...fuckme." Was the first thing that his brain managed to register, and he inwardly cringed at the crude Midgardian curse that escaped him.

Thor was at his peak, ready to blow at any moment; and then he heard it - the click of the door opening and then his brother cursing. 

"L-loki!" he was exposed and Thor didn't know if his brother had heard him calling out his name. 

The golden Prince hurried to cover himself with a pillow, his face burning now from being caught rather than from the intense warmth of pleasure from before. 

"Please tell me you didn't hear what I said..." 

Loki was confused, and his expression proved it. Swallowing hard, he shook his head. 

"No." 

Although that was quite the peculiar question, he thought. Of all the things to say in that situation, and his brother wanted to know if he had heard him. 

"Why? What did you say?" 

He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know, but curiosity got the better of him.

Thor panicked now; of course Loki hadn't heard him, he was moaning his name so quietly, "N-nothing! Forget about it." 

He tried to look at his brother, but when he did, his groin throbbed. It was an interesting feeling, pressing a pillow into his lap, the way his cock twitched against the fabric of the pillow case sent soft chills through his body, "Did, uh… you need something?" 

"What? Oh!" 

He had remembered why he had come back to the bedroom. So Loki quickly got to it, picking the scarf off the floor (again) and placing it on the dresser. He vaguely pointed over to the bed stand on his side of the bed. 

"I just...wanted..." 

He shook his head and circled around the bed to pick up the iPad. Turning it on, he noticed that he had not charged it the night before. So he crouched to retrieve the charger from the plug. Standing again, having gotten what he came for, he glanced to his brother. 

There was an awkward silence. And standing around like an idiot was probably not making matters any better. So he pointed to the door, "I...am...I will leave you...alone now." 

And moved to leave.

"I was thinking about you." Thor blurted out. He relaxed a little after that, leaning back against the wall and shifting his legs so his knees were bent and he was able to rest his arms on them, "I think I must be sick." 

He chuckled nervously as he bore a hole into the pillow still strewn across his lap. 

Why had he said that? He was so afraid of Loki finding out and suddenly the words just fell from his lips like they were nothing? Perhaps he was feeling guilt for having been caught, even though the context hadn't been found out until he spoke. 

Loki stopped dead, hovering in the doorway, his hand on the doorknob, ready to close the door behind him. He felt paralyzed. 

There was such a deafening silence that he felt his ears ringing. Then, ever so slowly, he stepped out and closed the door. It was probably not the best approach to the situation, but he could not bring himself to get involved. 

He ran a hand through his hair as he started to wander down the hallway, feeling in a daze.

Thor slammed the pillow into his face so he could let out a disgruntled growl before throwing it to the floor. 

What a stupid thing to do! 

He stood up and stuffed his cock into his sweat pants; it'd chill out after a while, but he couldn't stay in the room alone, not after that. 

Opening the door slowly, Thor was hesitant. He swallowed hard as he walked the length of the hallway to the living room of the apartment. 

Choosing to take a seat on the other end of the couch, Thor tried to act normal. He wanted to say something, but couldn't think of what, so instead he took the remote and put on background noise. 

That was the last thing Loki wanted to happen; to have to face Thor so soon after that confession. And now being the same room, even if neither were talking to each other, was making it hard for him to think. 

Not that it was particularly easy for him to think anyway. 

So Loki tried to focus on the iPad, numbly scrolling through internet sites. Half of what he was seeing wasn't even registering. Occasionally he would pause, he would steal a glance toward his brother, and he would regret doing so. 

Finally he gave up. He set the iPad on the nearby end table and stood. 

He felt the need for some fresh air, and a moment alone. 

However, that meant passing by Thor. So he gritted his teeth, and started to make his way towards the apartment balcony.

As Loki passed by him, Thor's fingers twitched. He could've grabbed him, pulled him into his lap, and whispered to him sweet nothings as he molested him. 

He stood soon after his brother passed him. Looking to see where he was headed, Thor exhaled slowly. He turned to go grab a few drinks from the fridge before joining the younger outside. 

"Drink?" Thor held the bottle out to his brother, hoping that perhaps they could talk about this. 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He should have expected Thor to follow him out there. That was just part of Thor's nature. It seemed useless to just leave again, as Thor would likely follow yet again. 

Without a word, he took the bottle. He could probably use a drink after the continuously worsening situation he found himself in. If only he had been able to find something on the TV, then perhaps he could have avoided it all. 

Loki took a drink, and then mumbled a thanks.

Taking a drink himself, Thor sighed, "I'd like to talk about this." 

Cut to the chase. It's easier that way instead of standing awkwardly in silence with the person you've been dream fucking for the past few weeks. 

He took a few steps closer to his brother, turning his back to the city as he leaned against the railing, "Is that okay with you?"

Silence. 

Loki took another drink. He remained silent. He couldn't bring himself to speak. He felt overwhelmed and confused. And it was definitely not okay with him. 

But after a moment, he cleared his throat. 

"What is there to talk about?"

"Everything!" Thor frowned, "Loki..." he sighed before boldly professing, "I love you." 

He was facing him now, his brow knotted in earnest as he watched his brother's reaction. 

Thor was trying to figure out what he should do. Should he try to kiss Loki? Take him by force? Leave him alone? Fuck him in his sleep...? 

That last thought made his heart and loins twitch. 

Loki didn't give much of a reaction. He kept his gaze steady, watching the cityscape that spread out before them. The sun was just ahead of them as it slowly made its way for the horizon. 

"I love you, too..." He paused to take a drink, "...brother." 

There was a certain amount of emphasis that he placed on that word. One he was hoping Thor would catch onto. He shot a glance at the elder Prince, and then turned to leave. 

"I think that's all that needs to be said."

He headed inside a little later after finishing his drink and enjoying the calm before the inevitable storm. It was still tense, but he tried to relax some by watching a few hours of tv before eventually ending up in the shower.

By the time he finished revitalizing, both girls were home and dinner had started. Thor put on a good front and it seemed that Loki was doing the same. Things seemed to be fine between the brothers now and nothing seemed weird until bedtime. 

Loki had gone to bed shortly after dinner while Thor chose to stay up and have a few more drinks with the girls before they went to bed as well. 

He'd finished his last drink before getting up to ready himself for bed, his blue eyes having fallen to a dull grey as his emotions started to flare up. Why was he so stupid? Was the fate mocking him?

His reflection in the mirror was smirking while his actual self was holding a grimace. He shook the haze from his head and headed for his room, careful not to wake up his brother. 

Thor slid into bed behind Loki, his body not touching the other until after he settled. He was going to try to ignore the urges, but all he could focus on was his brother's breathing. 

".....fuckme" he recalled what Loki had said earlier. 

Rolling onto his side, he moved to spoon the younger male. He stayed still for a while, breathing softly as he waited to see if he had gotten away with it. 

Loki was asleep. He hadn't heard his brother enter the room, nor felt when he had gotten into bed. It was only when Thor pressed up against him did he finally stir. 

His eyes cracked open, eyes adjusting automatically to the dark. Not that it meant much, as he faced the wall. He shifted, and it finally registered in his head that his brother was present. 

Normally he wouldn't mind. Thor had a habit of being cuddly. But this wasn't any sort of normal circumstance. Loki nudged him gently with his elbow, "...not your side of the bed, you know."

Thor didn't budge; instead, he held his brother a little tighter. 

He let a hand smooth down Loki’s stomach, his lips pressed into a thin line and head buried into his brother’s shoulder as he slid his hand past the waistband of his pants. 

His brother was soft, no surprise, but he would soon fix that. 

Pressing against him as his fingers wrapped around his brother's dick, Thor nipped at the flesh just behind his ear, "Bear with me for just a little while, Loki..." 

His eyes widened and he instantly tensed. Loki had opened his mouth to speak, but an involuntary gasp escaped him instead. He nudged Thor again with his elbow, although a lot harder this time. 

"...stop this nonsense!" He growled as he strained against his brother's tight hold. He did not possess the strength his brother had, leaving him with no means of escape.

His other hand slid up his brother's chest, his thumb and forefinger moving to twist a little pink nub alive. He rolled it over the pads of his finger and thumb, pinching lightly every so often. 

Thor kissed that spot behind his ear again and again until his lips craved for something more. He lightly nipped at Loki's shoulder, his tongue slipping across the flesh for a moment as he subconsciously marked what he felt was his. 

He tightened his grip on his brother's cock, pulling from the base to the tip where he squeezed a little harder in hopes of eliciting some fluid. His hand relaxed as he pulled his brother's skin down to the base only to give another soft clench. 

Now he rotated his hips against Loki's backside, a soft growl escaping his lips as he did so. He was hard already and Thor didn't know if it was because he hadn't finished earlier or if it was because of his alcohol muddled mind. 

"Thor...!" 

He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. A wave of panic washed over him, much like Thor's alcohol scented breath. Things were starting to become a bit clearer in Loki's head now. 

"Thor, STOP." 

He was able to reach down and grab a hold of his brother's wrist. He yanked at it, although that didn't much help his case as it in turn caused Thor to pull harshly on his dick. 

Loki let out a gasp, not having thought that one through. He bit his lip, and again tried to reason with him, "Thor, this is not you! Now STOP." 

He only dared raise his voice a bit, not wanting either girl to come investigate and be caught in this situation. However, it was starting to look like that was his only option out of it.

His brother's defiance was only fueling his desires. 

Letting go of Loki's organ, Thor moved his hand over his hip and between them, his fingers slipping between his cheeks and pressing against his hole. 

His other hand shot up to clamp around his brother's mouth, "Shh..." he rubbed his middle finger across the sensitive flesh a few times before pushing in. 

"I promise to make you feel good, brother..." 

Loki choked on a cry, his muscles seizing severely at the sudden intrusion. It was followed by a loud whine, although it was muffled by Thor's hand. His own hands were shaking as he reached up to claw at Thor's arms. 

He felt as though he was on the brink of crying, if it wasn't for the pure shock and anger he felt over his brother's actions. How could his own brother, whom he trusted and loved, not realize that what he was doing was wrong? 

There was a feeling of defeat that washed over him, like the shivers that raced across his skin. He felt ashamed, knowing what that meant. His body was reacting positively, despite his wishes.

Pushing his index finger inside next, Thor let his digits twitch within his brother. His breath was hot against Loki's neck as he pulled at him, moving him toward the middle of the bed and down so his stomach was pressing into the mattress. 

Using his fingers to pull his prey's ass up to allow for easier molestation, Thor sat up some himself, his left arm moving from Loki's front to rest across his shoulder blades. 

"Are you feeling good, Loki? You must be; you're practically eating my fingers up." He chuckled lightly against his brother's neck as he leaned over him and jammed his fingers in to his knuckles. 

He would have to stop soon; his cock was getting pretty impatient as it twitched in his trousers with anticipation.

Loki was swearing, albeit so incoherently that at times it sounded like nothing more than angered growling. It was evident he was still not happy, not 'feeling good' as his brother had hoped. 

The unintended moans of pleasure spoke differently, and attempting to keep them quiet did little good. They still managed to force their way through every time he parted his lips for a breath. 

"...thor." He groaned, "...t-thor this is...wrong..." 

His hands curled into fists, clenching between his fingers the sheets. It seemed as though his body had given in. His mind had not. He would attempt to do what he did best. Talk his way out of it, try and convince his brother. There was a twinge of doubt in the back of his mind, a part of him that already knew it was futile. 

But that wouldn't stop him from trying. 

"...we...are brothers."

"All the more reason for me to want to do this, brother." the forbidden and wrong aspect of it all was really starting to make him hot. 

He dared to take his left arm away from Loki's back to work at his pants, tugging them down just enough to release his erection. 

Removing his fingers now, Thor pressed into his brother's backside, his arousal slipping up over his ass as he continued to rut against him. 

Thor was over him now, his mouth chewing at Loki's nape as his hands were planted firmly on either side of his body, "Doesn't pushing past the taboo excite you?" his hips pulled away and he drew a hand down to guide the tip of his cock to his brother's hole, "Don't you just crave for eternal damnation? Do you not have that burning desire to pluck the forbidden fruit at its prime?" 

He pushed into him now, the head of his penis shoving past that tight ring of muscle. Thor groaned into Loki's ear, "I do..." 

"I crave passion...and sensuality and...love." He felt now was not the time to spill his heart, but the words flowed from his mouth nonetheless. If he was incapable of stopping his brother's illicit acts, then perhaps he could plant the seed of guilt. 

"...I crave trust. Of which mine...you have betrayed." 

Loki closed his eyes; he forced his body to relax. There was no use in resisting if it would only cause pain. He exhaled heavily, "I do hope...it will all be worth it."

Hesitation. 

Thor grit his teeth and slammed into his brother after his last words. 

He didn't talk after that, nor did he think about anything besides filling his need. 

Fuck trust and worth; Thor had abandoned those long ago when he had woken up from his first dream, aroused and not ashamed. 

Yes, he loved Loki; with such a burning passion too. Perhaps it was because of that that he had gotten sick with such sensual desires for the younger man. 

He held him around his waist and buried his head between his shoulders where his lips would occasionally leave a mark on Loki's spine. 

Thor was rough, his thrusts short and hungry, "Hnngh..." his arms moved to wrap around his chest now as he teeth nipped at the 7th vertebrae, "haa..." 

Loki nearly bit the tip of his tongue off, having clenched his teeth so suddenly the moment Thor thrust into him. There was no use in having forced himself to relax, as his brother's roughness made it impossible not to feel pain. 

He screamed through gritted teeth, having turned his head just enough at just the right time to muffle it with a pillow. If he hadn't, the girls would surely have heard. 

Once the screaming calmed, he opened his eyes. His sight was blurry, but through the haze he could see his knuckles whitening due to how tightly he grasped the sheets. Loki tried to relax his muscles. The efforts were useless. They would only seize again with every thrust. 

For the first time ever, Loki felt as though he truly hated his brother.

In his alcohol muddled mind, he no longer thought of his partner as his brother, only a tool, one to satisfy a burning need that only grew hotter with each rotation of his hips. 

Thor continued to grunt and bite; he'd gone too far to stop now. There was sure to be a fine portrait of purple painted upon Loki's back, one that would show exactly what Thor was; a monster. 

He wanted to hear that voice again, that one muffled by pillows, but he knew that if he did then so would others. Thor wasn't looking for an audience. He'd have to hear it some other time. 

Would there be another time? He wasn't sure he could bring himself to hurt Loki like this again. But, again, he'd gone too far to stop now. Maybe he'd rape Loki every night until he yearned for it. 

Thor drew out to his tip, settling on a few short thrusts before slamming his length back inside. He whined lightly, loving the pressure of Loki's warmth around him.

He could feel his flesh tearing deep inside as Thor filled him to the hilt. It was uncomfortable, painful, and oddly pleasurable. Loki locked his jaw and tightened his throat as another groan fought its’ way up, “Aah!” he clamped his mouth shut in shame after that brief gasp escaped him.

His body was beginning to betray him as his hips rocked back against Thor’s shallow movements. He hated himself as more pleasure greeted him and left him in the form of gentle moans into the pillow.

Thor picked up on his partner’s sudden participation, but didn’t let that change his motive, it simply added to it. His skin prickled and his body shivered as a thick wave washed over him. He was close.

Placing a hand on Loki’s hip, Thor curved his spine, “haa…” he let his lips graze across his lover’s spine as he curled beneath him. His left hand was a fist full of sheets near his brother’s own white knuckled grip.

Loki’s body shook as teeth sunk into his nape and his brother’s climax filled him to the brim. Thor didn’t stop there, he continued to rut against him until he was sure he’d deposited every last drop. He eventually stilled and the young Prince was finally able to breathe a shaky breath.

He wanted to leave, perhaps take a shower or a bath after that, but Thor had fallen to his side and taken him down as well, snuggling him innocently in his sleep. Loki had to force his way out and shuddered as he pulled away from his brother completely.

With some effort, Loki made it into the bathroom. He was quick to curl up in the pan of the shower and simply let water wash over his body. The water started out cold and sent many a bump over his flesh before eventually heating up.

Sitting allowed him to easier take care of himself and soon a thick mixture of blood and semen joined the whirlpool of water going down the drain. He finished cleaning up after his brother’s selfish and drunken behavior and shut off the water.

Loki sat a moment more before pulling himself up and staring at his reflection in the mirror to inspect the rest of his trophies. Thor had marked him good, but thankfully it was nothing he couldn’t hide. He dried off after that and snuck back into the bedroom.

He wasn’t planning to stay, simply nab some clothes before retreating to the living room where he planned to finish his slumber on the couch. He hesitated with Thor stirred, “Mmm…” Loki scowled at his brother and made his leave.

Thor snorted awake when he heard the door close; seeing nothing of interest, he felt around the bed a moment to rearrange himself and fell back asleep. He didn’t dream of his brother.


End file.
